Strawberry Venom
by StrawberrySerpant
Summary: Szayel always thought he was loved by all the men he slept with but he's about to have to taste the cold truth. ans when it all comes crashing down he finds comfort in a very unlikely fracion
1. Chapter 1

Szayel Aporro Granz always viewed himself to be perfect, he veiwed everyone else to be just lowly scum for him to research. He thought everyone adored him so. Everyone he slept with he made fall in love with him. He didn't hear they're talking behind his back, and even when he did, he simply ignored it. He didn't seem to be aware of they're mocking him calling him 'faggot" or "cum dump" he thought they viewed him as a perfect being and couldn't live without him.

"You asked to see me Lord Aizen?" Szayel spoke softly already knowing what was about to happen. He wanted this, he felt complete when being thrown down and raped, he felt loved, wanted, needed. "Szayel Aporro you know why you're here." Aizen spoke quietly with a calm smile like he always did. The pink haired espada walked closer to his Lord sitting on his lap obediantly. The brown haired man watched as Szayel crawled onto his lap taking out Aizen's bulge rubbing it slightly. "good boy. Now do what you do best." Aizen demanded before Szayel got on his knees and started sucking him off. He slowly licked at the tip and put it deep into his thoat. Soon enough Aizen was forcing his head closer to his body making the delicate espada choke. Almost at climax point he yanked the soft pink hair pulling him out. "now be a good boy and bend over" he demanded as Szayel got up taking his cloths off and placing himself in front of the dominate one. "Yes my lord, I need you to fuck me so bad" he whimpered as Aizen forcefully shoved his cock into his tight little ass. They both began to moan loud as he thrusted in and out of the pink espada.

The door opened slightly, an arrancar girl stared into the doorway only to close the door again so they wouldn't see her. She left the door cracked watching closely. She was innocent never even seen a penis before, never talked to a boy. She only knew her master Halibel and the other fraccions Mila-Rose and Apache. She was always to afraid to talk to any other. She had seen Szayel before then though but something about him made her feel nervous and shy. When she saw him walk past her some time before this day she felt as if her heart stopped for a moment. Now to see this. What he was doing, she couldn't even begin go understand what was going on. All she felt was angst and sorrow. She knew something was not right about this.

She watched as Aizen pulled her beautiful espada onto his lap and bagan fucking him while he rid him forcefully screaming out in pain and pleasure. Moments later Aizen tossed Szayel onto the ground covering him with white liquid as he looked up at him. "now leave you dirty little whoore!" he demanded as Szayel scrambled to his feet. He slowly got up and put his cloths back on as he walked out of the door. Sun-sun stood hiding behind the door as he walked past her. The expression on his face was sad. She had never seen such saddness bufore coming form someone so perfect in her eyes. He walked passed her a few steps then turned around noticing her hiding . "fraccoin trash" he said before turning to walk away. His words felt like daggers to her, she could only walk back to Halibel's palice and sulk in her room for the next few days


	2. Chapter 2

"Sun-Sun what the hell's the matter with you here lately? All you've been doing for the last few days is sitting in your dark room doing nothing." Loud shouting form behind the door. The door opened to reveal Apache looking angry as usual. Apache and Mila-Rose never did seem too happy with her. She was just to intelligent for them really. "leave me alone I'm not in the mood for your stupidity" she said under her sleeve looking annoyed and hurt still. "hey what's the snobby snake doing in her room all by herself?" Mila-Rose shouted even louder than Apache. "Hey go away I got this under control" "don't you talk like that to me bitch!" the tow of them argued for a few minutes before Sun-Sun stood up and walked out of her room slamming the door behind her. She walked into the dining room to find Halibel sitting at the table. She sat on the couch a few feet away and sighed heavily. She was lost in deep thought so much that she didn't notice Halibel had set beside her. "what's wrong? You've been acting strange here lately" she softly asked. Halibel wasn't ever loud or annoying like the other two. "I..I don't know.. its nothing" sun-sun said sadly hanging her head down lower. Halibel knew something was up with her and she would stop at nothing to figure out what it was. "well tonight we're having a little party, Lord Aizen wants all of us to attend and I want you to come with me since the other two will just run off anyway, you know how they get around that Ggio Vega, they're surely going to be chasing him and Tesla around all night." She said calmly with a slight smile hidden by her mask and uniform. "yes of course Master Halibel" she said a little less sadly than before. "ok good get ready because we're leaving in an hour" she said getting off the couch "yes" sun-sun replied back before walking off


	3. Chapter 3

The doot poened into the main recreational room where the other arrancar where all gathered. Sun-sun followed Halibel into the room as the other two shouted and chased after Ggio. they always had such a weird stalkish crush on him it was annoying. soon enough Aizen appeared in front of everyone "i am pleased to inform you all we have successfully captured Orihime Inoue." he announced calsmly as Gin smiled behind him as usual as the rest cheered and laughed. Halibel looked around and walked over to a few of the espada to engage in conversation so sun-sun stayed behind not to bother them. soon enough Szayel walked in the doorway his expression tired. he walked over to the rest of the espada and Sun-sun backed away further. she stood behind for a while looking at them awkwardly then noticed szayel was walking what seemed to be twards her. she froze in place not knowing how to even react. Szayel seemed to get closer and clower "there you are nnoitra!" he exclamed smiling. the poor fraccion felt her heart sink as he ran over to Nnoitra only to get a glare form Tesla. she decided shed had enough of this party and found her way to the door not even bothering to tell Halibel or the others


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the cold hallway still confused as ever. Taking step after step hoping to get back to her room as quickly as possible. all of a sudden the lights whent out "looks like the little snake is lost" a voice echoed through the halls. it was female but creepy. she heard footsteps coming twards her getting closer with every step. "wh..whose there?" she stuttered softly tremblinh in fear. the steps became louder and louder when all of a sudden she felt an arm grab her from behind holding her tightly almost choking. she looked behind only to find it was the ex espada Chirucci. "i got you now little snake hahaha" she chuckled evily tightning her grip. "what do you want with me?" sun-sun demanded still shivering. "heh" chirucci grabbed her breast and squeezed hard as the defenceless girl screamed. "no stop dont do that" she pleaded as the ex espada slid her hand up her shirt and pinched her nipp;e hard. "oh whats wrong little snake heh heh?" she laughed as her other hand slid to her crotch. Sun-sun had never been touched by anyone and had no idea what to do as she felt herself becomgin aroused. chirucci pulled out her zanpakto and chuckled more "lets play, little snake." as she whipped it at her causing the fabrick of the fraccion's close wripped and fell off. "wait no dont" she covered herself. chirucci laughed again and wrapped the string around sun-sun's wrists and a pole in the wall. "what the" she struggled trying to get loose but the string is too strong. chirucci walked closer to her and violently clamped her mouth around the virgin's soft nipple and started sucking hard. "aahh"" she screamed twitching her body rapidly trying to escape but is soon held still bu the evil witch. "hahahaha no use struggling you cant escape" she laughed before grabbing sun-sun's panties and ripped them off and started rubbimg her. "noooo stop aahh" the arousal took over her body but she was too innocent to give into it. the witchy arrancar moved her hand around in a circle faster and harder than before causing the shaking fraccion to scream loud. "oh your enjoying it arent you hahaha" she laughed more sticking 3 fingers in her forcefully not bothering to be gentile at all but having no trouble since she had already prepaired her. she picked up speed as the fraccion moaned and screamed and shaked. "aahh no stop aahh Chirucci!" she screamed as her body gave in and she finaly exploded in an intense orgasm. "hahaha i win, little snake" she chuckled evily and slid her tongue into the victims mouth for a kiss then dissappeared not bothering to untie her


	5. Chapter 5

soon after Chirucci had left sun-sun had dozed off weak from her encounter. the lights turned back on causing her to snap out of her sleeping state. "what idiot would turn the lights out" she heard a voice from far down the hall. "i swear you have no life nnoitra" the voice sounded like szayel. "shut the fuck up fag im outa here" nnoitras voice echoed before footsteps trampled off untill completely gone. soon enough more quiet footsteps started twards where she was still tied up. "ugh pointless gatherings costing me valueable time i need to get back to the lab" he sounded tired and some what dissappointed. Sun-sun realized he was goint to be walking past her and struggled to her untied. "no shit no" she cursed and struggled as the footsteps came closer/ "damn you Chirucci" she struggled even more before closing to the floor and grabbing her torn cloths to cover herself "That was close"she sighed looking down at the ground. "what was close" her heart stopped asshe heard the perfect espada speak. sure enough he was standing over her dropping the string that he had cut to free her. "..." she tried to speak but he made her motionless with the tired glare in his flame like eyes. "looks like that whoore is at it again" he glared down at her before picking the weak fraccion up and carrying her away. she looked up in confusion not even knowing what he was doing "it seems as though Halivel and her two more annoying ugly fraccion have gone out on a mission and left you here you may stay with me untill they return" his voice still tired but not so demanding as usual. she hid her face as a brigh blush formed and her heart pounded rapidly andshe fell asleep in his arms


End file.
